Ticklish, Yuu-chan?
by mirror-cannibal
Summary: Not much of a plot...Just some MikaYuu smutty goodness for ya, one-shot for now but could definitely turn into 2 or maybe 3 chapters (takes place during episode 22, aka episode 10 of season 2)


Mika leaned against the shelf in the abandoned store, exhausted. On the floor next to him lay Yuu's limp body. Mika sighed, glaring into space, his blue eyes flashing in the dim light. _Those filthy humans…what have they done to my Yuu-chan?_ The light coming through the windows was quickly fading, and the blond's breathing grew faster as he tried to deal with the pain torturing his body.

 _I can't take it anymore…_ he crawled hurriedly away from Yuu, away from the human whose blood he could hear pumping through veins. Mika huddled behind the end of the shelf, body contracting in pain. _He has to wake up…I saved him, didn't I? Why isn't he waking up? Why did those humans have to keep him from me, hurt him so much?_ All he could hear was blood—blood pumping, moving, calling out to him. Even the stains of his own blood were making him more distressed; the bright red on white cloth making his mouth too dry.

"…Mika? Is that you?" Yuu's voice came from behind the shelf, and Mika gasped. _Blood._ The lust took over his body, and he was jumping towards Yuu, hand on his throat, his teeth begging to let him sink them into skin. _Wait…that's Yuu-chan's skin._ Mika realized he had knocked Yuu onto the floor, and his teeth were inches from the raven's neck.

"I'm sorry," Yuu whispered, his hand on the back of Mika's head. "This is my fault. I'm sorry. Take as much as you need." Suddenly Mika pulled back, gasping with horror at what he'd done.

"No…" he breathed, but Yuu's fingers remained tangled in his blond hair. Mika looked down at him, into his determined green eyes.

"Drink," Yuu demanded, "If you need it, if it'll save you…drink."

"I…I..." Mika's heart was beating too fast, the need for blood controlling every thought in his mind. Panting, he gave in to Yuu's strength, allowing his head to be pulled down to the raven's throat again. _I can feel it, just below his skin,_ Mika's teeth hovered over Yuu's neck. _But…I can't become a monster…I can't take blood from my Yuu-chan…_

"Drink, Mika," Yuu's voice was strong and resilient, and it cut through the confusion and misdirection in Mika's mind. _Yuu-chan said drink. Drink._ He barely felt the raven's wince as his fangs pierced skin. The blood flowing out was like heaven. At last Mika allowed himself to drink, to drink the blood he so desperately needed to stay alive. _What have I done?!_ The thought was muffled in his head as Yuu sat up slightly, moving back to lean against the shelf. Mika followed him, tasting his sweet blood.

"There's something I've been waiting to tell you," Yuu whispered, "Mika." His fingers were on the back of Mika's head, twisting around locks of blond hair, holding him close. Mika gave into him completely, one hand on the shelf behind Yuu, the other pressing his knee to the floor. Mika withdrew from Yuu's neck, licking the streams of blood that still ran down his skin. He felt Yuu shudder when he drew his tongue across his neck.

"Still ticklish?" Mika mumbled, and Yuu laughed nervously.

"What? No."

With a mischievous smile, Mika leaned closer, breathing heatedly onto Yuu's skin, feeling the raven's body shiver. Once more the blond lapped at the blood that still seeped from the wound, and Yuu twitched against him.

"Ahh…stop that," Yuu said uncomfortably, but Mika kept his hand tight on the raven's knee, holding him in place.

"Aw, Yuu-chan," Mika looked up and smiled at him. "You _are_ still ticklish!"

Yuu glanced away, a blush painted across his cheeks. "Wha—" he mumbled, "It's just—I'm not—I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Yuu-chan," Mika giggled, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Why are you blushing so adorably? It's just a natural reaction, isn't it?"

"Well, are _you_ still ticklish?" Yuu grumbled, trying to turn the tables. Mika smiled again, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck.

"Try me," the blond whispered, his now-red eyes glinting. With a slight blush, Yuu tightened his hold on the back of Mika's head, pulling him close again. Mika felt Yuu's hot breath on his neck, his pulse racing, then Yuu's tongue quickly swiping over his skin.

"Hmph," Mika heard Yuu's disappointed breath, and the raven leaned the side of his head against Mika's. "I guess you're not ticklish, then."

Mika let out a sigh, feeling Yuu twitch again as his breath landed on the side of the raven's neck. "Jeez," Mika mused, "Just how sensitive are you? It's like back when you were a kid."

"Sh-shut up!" Yuu said defensively, putting his hand on Mika's chest to push him away. Mika tightened his hold on Yuu's knee, keeping him down.

"Hmm," Mika leaned closer, humming lowly. "I like playing with you like this. It reminds me of before."

"Before? You mean back in the vampires' city?" Yuu's voice was uneven as he tried to jerk his leg from Mika's grasp.

"I guess," Mika sighed, "In a way, it was almost better than things are now."

"But," Yuu pulled his head up, looking into Mika's red eyes, "look at us now. We're finally reunited! It's like everything I've been doing to stay alive has finally payed off!"

"Yuu-chan…" Mika breathed, taken in by the sight of Yuu's deepening blush, the sound of his wavering voice, the feeling of the mood changing between them.

"And, what I wanted to tell you before…" Yuu went on, his face getting steadily redder, "I wanted to say…well…" he trailed off, glancing away, before hardening his gaze and meeting Mika's expectant eyes again. "Well, I…I think I really like you!"

"You…like me?" Mika repeated dumbly, staring at Yuu uncomprehendingly.

"Yeah, like…" Yuu tried to convey his feelings, but his stuttering tongue wouldn't allow him to. "Like, you know…um, kinda like…" Suddenly he was cut off as Mika leaned forward, touching his lips to Yuu's. There was a long moment of silence as they both came to the realization of what just happened, then they broke away.

"Mika, you…" Yuu stammered, eyes wide and face red.

Mika looked back with an equally deep blush, his red eyes glancing away nervously as he spoke. "Talking doesn't suit you much," he whispered, "Stick to showing your feelings through actions." Yuu caught his breath, meeting Mika's eyes again.

"Actions?" Yuu repeated, reaching out to touch Mika's face, "Alright then…how's _this_?" He leapt forward, knocking Mika back against the floor as he reached around the blond's body, hugging him tightly. For a moment their laughter echoed together, then Mika's hands ran up Yuu's side, making him shudder. "Hey, don't do that!"

"Why not?" Mika began to walk his fingers slowly back down Yuu's side, feeling the raven's body shiver. "You don't like me touching you?"

"No," Yuu grumbled, blushing again, "I just—I don't—I—"

"Shh," Mika whispered, placing a gloved finger over Yuu's mouth. "I already told you before. If you don't stop talking I may have to kiss you again, you know."

Yuu met Mika's eyes and smiled, "You know, I don't think I'd complain if—" Caught by surprise, Yuu broke off as Mika tilted his neck up, lifting his head from the floor to steal another kiss. Yuu caught his breath as the blond's hand crept down his back, sending chills down his spine. "M-Mika…" Yuu breathed before leaning in for yet another kiss, feeling his own hands move subconsciously over Mika's body.

Mika felt Yuu's moan against his throat as the blond's hand crept over his hip and down his thigh, reaching around to tickle the back of his knee. Yuu tensed against Mika's touch. The raven ran his own hands down Mika's sides, over his hips, then back up to his shoulders, working to toss the white cape to the floor.

When the piece of fabric fell, Mika deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into the raven's mouth. Fingers still hooked under Yuu's knee, Mika pulled his leg up, feeling Yuu's body fall against his. One of them was pushing and the other was pulling and somehow they rolled over, Mika hovering over Yuu.

"Yuu-chan," Mika's voice was barely a breath, his emotions taking over his actions. Yuu's fingers worked at the buttons of the white uniform, and Mika let his hand travel to Yuu's chest, beginning to undo the buttons. Before long, they were both pulling each other's sleeves from their arms, casting the gloves off with them.

"I…" Yuu gripped Mika's shoulder, leaning up, begging for a kiss. "Mika…" The blond gave in immediately, gripping Yuu's black hair and pushing him to the floor before following him down to meet his lips, twisting the hair around his now-bare fingers. Yuu managed to kick his boots off, now curling his still black-clad leg around Mika's back to pull his body closer.

Mika's heart was pounding in his chest. It was like the bloodlust again, only…only he wasn't lusting for blood. He was lusting for—well, he wasn't sure what exactly. Yuu's touch, his voice…Mika wanted to feel him, to hear him, to stay with him forever. "Yuu-chan," he whispered, "I think I might be in love with you."

Yuu's green eyes met Mika's red ones evenly. There was still a slight blush on his cheeks, but when he spoke his voice was even and sure. "I think I'm in love with you, too, Mika." With a sigh of relief, Mika smiled, Yuu mirroring his expression. The raven grabbed Mika's hair again, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. "I want you, Mika."

Mika caught his breath. _There it is again. That extra_ thing _that sets my blood pumping ten times faster than before._ Turning his head to the side, Mika drew his tongue over Yuu's neck, feeling the shudder pass through the raven's body. _And that's that_ thing _for him._ Suddenly Mika was on the ground, Yuu hovering over him.

"I told you to stop doing that," Yuu glared down at him, and Mika lifted a hand to place lightly on the spot he'd just licked.

"Aw, Yuu-chan looks so serious," Mika giggled, then looked up in confusion as Yuu turned away. "Hm?"

"Relax," Yuu grumbled, "I'm just—" Mika felt a tug at his foot, then understood as Yuu pulled his boots off, casting them aside. The light from outside was slowly fading, and Mika was slightly annoyed at the fact that he couldn't properly admire Yuu's body in the poor lighting. Yuu crawled back towards Mika and the blond sat up, grabbing him, pulling him up to kiss him, running his hands down the raven's shoulders, neck, and chest, reaching for the waistline of his black pants.

Yuu's hand gripped Mika's wrist, stopping him. "Wait," Yuu was panting, his face red. "D'you really want to…you know…" Mika bent his head down to Yuu's neck, scraping his teeth gently against the skin, feeling the blood rushing just beneath it. Yuu shivered, his body shying away from the slight touch.

"Yuu-chan," Mika whispered, his breath hot on Yuu's skin, "Do you honestly think I _don't_ want to?" He looked up, his red eyes gleaming, meeting green ones. "The question is…do you?"

It was the challenging undertone to Mika's voice that did it. With a slight growl, Yuu pushed Mika back down to the floor, his knees forcefully spreading Mika's. The blond gasped slightly as Yuu took control, the sound of the raven's heartbeat getting faster and faster. _Blood._

"Ow!"

Mika didn't even realize he's bitten Yuu until the raven was wincing, teeth gritted in surprised pain. But the warm, metallic blood was flowing into Mika's mouth and all other thoughts were quickly disappearing.

"At least give me some warning," Yuu mumbled, his words barely reaching the rational part of the blond's brain. Overcome with the bloodlust, Mika rolled Yuu over so that the raven was on the bottom. _Blood. Yuu-chan. Drink. Too hot._ The red liquid ran down Yuu's neck and Mika's chin, dripping slowly down their bodies.

"Mm…Mika…" Yuu's voice came out as a moan and his hips began to subconsciously roll against the blond's. Mika hummed blissfully into Yuu's neck, making the raven shudder. Yuu ran his hands down Mika's torso, trembling fingers working forcefully at the belt. _Yuu-chan…need Yuu-chan…_ Mika pulled back from Yuu's throat, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Need…" Mika breathed aloud, "Need Yuu-chan…" Yuu's blush deepened and his hands worked frantically at Mika's belt, the blond's hands running down to smoothly remove Yuu's. Yuu twitched at Mika's touch, breathing quickly in and out, every inhale and exhale harshly cutting through the air between them. _Need…Yuu-chan's touch…Yuu-chan's voice…_

"Ah!" Yuu gasped as Mika's hands went past his waistline, working under the fabric to grasp the erection he didn't know he had. Panting, Yuu leaned his head back against the ground, sweat running down his red face.

"Yuu-chan's too sensitive," Mika whispered, his breath hot on Yuu's ear, his fingers barely moving and still causing the raven to buck his hips and moan, cheeks flaming. "But that's not a bad thing," the blond allowed a giggle to escape him, leaning down to brush his lips over Yuu's collarbone.

Yuu reached for Mika's belt again, but his fingers wouldn't work properly as his body kept contracting at the feelings from Mika's touch. "M-Mika…" Yuu stuttered, his voice husky. "Take off…your stupid belt…" Mika laughed aloud this time, his touch retracting from Yuu's hot skin. Though calm and steady in his movements on the outside, the inside Mika was furiously lusting for Yuu. The belt was quickly cast aside, and Yuu's hand immediately slipped under the pants, sending Mika's heartbeat racing as he gasped for breath.

"Y-Yuu-chan!" Mika cried out, back arching at this new kind of pleasure. The blond reached back down to touch Yuu, hearing the raven's loud gasp and feeling his body jump. Their uneven pants filled the abandoned building, their pleasure rising as they matched each other's thrusts, slowly building up.

"Mm…" Yuu moaned, biting his tongue to suppress his noises. Mika leaned down, their breaths hot against each other's lips before they kissed, Mika capturing Yuu's moans and gasps inside his mouth. _Yuu-chan…_ The bloodlust was beginning to take over again, but Mika pushed it back, searching instead for a different kind of lust as his hand gripped tighter around Yuu, feeling the raven's hips roll against him.

"I—Yuu-chan—" Mika gasped as Yuu began to work his hips faster against Mika, and the blond increased his pace to match him as the raven's hand tightened around his member. "Ahh, Yuu-chan!" Without the kiss to quell his noises, nor the willpower to do so anymore, Yuu's voice filled the room. _That voice…_ Mika caught his breath, loving the sound of Yuu's pleasure surrounding him. _I need…Yuu-chan's voice._

Yuu moved his free hand up to the back of Mika's head, curling his fingers into the blond locks. "Bite me," he moaned, pulling Mika's head to his neck. Slowly, teasingly, Mika scraped his teeth lightly against the skin, feeling Yuu's whole body shudder against him. "Bite—me!" Yuu gasped, feeling Mika's sharp teeth sink into his skin once more. "Ahhh…Mika!"

The pressure was building, building—in between them, inside of them, everywhere. Their movements grew frantic and desperate, bodies shuddering and contracting against each other. In that moment, their hearts beat together, at the same increased pace, the blood roiling through their bodies at the same speed. _Boiling…boiling blood…_ The atmosphere was fire, their minds taken in by the inferno. The flames grew, licking higher and higher into the air, in their minds the pressure built and built to the bursting point.

Mika thought his lungs would explode. His chest hurt from the panting, and his muscles began to shake as he struggled to match Yuu's desperate pace, faster and faster, hips rolling and thrusting together. _Almost…there…_ The feelings between them were overwhelming, making it hard to form rational thoughts.

Yuu looked up at Mika, and the blond could see green flames in the depths of his eyes. _Flames…fire…blood…boiling…_ "Yu-Yuu-chan!" Mika gasped, voice broken between pants. "I-I—Yuu-chan!"

Yuu's body contracted with Mika's, the feelings running through him, making his toes curl and his back arch. He leaned his head back against the floor, showing that beautifully vulnerable neck of his, and raised his voice to match Mika's. "Mika! Ahh, Mika!"

The flames were higher now in their minds, in their bodies, consuming all thoughts. Mika struggled to breathe, knowing he was breathing in pure heat, his sight going blurry as the flames consumed his vision. Then the heat, the heat and the pleasure and the intimacy all narrowed down to one point, one breaking point for the both of them. Once more, both of their voices rang out together in perfect unison.

* * *

 **Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry for that horrible inexcusable excuse of an ending...Please review anyway, and thanks for reading! I love you!**

 **(Ahem, also, if enough people review I might have a second chapter in store for y'all, with *whispers* buttsex)**

 **ALSO! This story is dedicated to Becca, for complimenting my smut-writing skills. (Thx Becca)**


End file.
